


大概是卷天

by myduoduoduo



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Relationships: Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui





	大概是卷天

“小天，‘情妇’是什么意思？”

悟空从绘本里抬起头，眨眨天真的大眼睛问出一个儿童绘本里绝对不会出现的词。金蝉怒视被提问者，天蓬面不改色，懒洋洋跟卷帘抢对方出差带回的薯片，慢慢悠悠回应。

“拿上次过家家来说，金蝉是爸爸，悟空是妈妈，我是悟空之外和金蝉好上的女性，那我就算是情妇哦。虽然观音菩萨是原配，但是他们离婚了，悟空是金蝉的再婚对象，合法的，悟空就不是情妇。”

“唔……好像不是很懂，不过我懂了！”

“懂什么懂，你都教悟空什么！”

“冤枉，我可从来没教过悟空‘情妇’这种说法，你问问卷帘。”

“喂喂，我也不会好吗！”卷帘把剩半袋的薯片放天蓬手边，顺便帮忙把茶也续上，再把名义上的私生子搂进怀里，问，“悟空，这个词你哪里听来的。”

“因为小天和小卷哥哥背着我们玩过家家！”

“不不我一点也不想单独和那个人玩过家家啊，应该说我和他为什么私下还得过家家。”

卷帘连连摆手撇清关系，开玩笑，上次天蓬不是说玩“奢华的军队大将隐藏的私生活秘密”，听标题就让人鸡皮疙瘩起来了好吧，再说他俩玩什么过家家，又不是小孩子。

不过天蓬那边看起来被点燃了兴趣，终于舍得把眼睛从书上挪开。

“嗯？要玩吗，我今晚就能把台本写好。我有好好研究下界新流行哦，卷帘是被家庭逼婚不得不装模作样花天酒地的退役军人兼现任富二代gay，金蝉是因为喜欢女装跑了老婆，为了养活没有血缘儿子悟空在银座女装当陪酒女的单亲爸爸，悟空是对女装爸爸怀有恋慕和愤恨的青春期男子高中生，我嘛，依旧是大家的旁白，需要的话也能随时上场的NPC。”

“放过我吧……所以到底为什么都是八点档，为了孩子的健康启蒙教育应该是纯爱啊，纯爱！”

“是纯爱哦，只不过加上了下界流行的要素，像BL、女装、霸道总裁（富二代）、生子（伪）、3P、父子等等等等，要赶上时代嘛，不做被时代抛弃的人。”天蓬推推眼镜，饶有兴致补充，“剧情如果稍微参考一下《前〇的地》，连水仙要素都有了呢。但会不会叠得太多适得其反呢……”

“……过家家真是这样玩的？”卷帘腾出一只手阻止天蓬把薯片屑擦在白大褂上。

“大概？”可惜天蓬已经在裤子上擦好手了。

“好狡猾！小天和小卷哥哥不要二人世界！我也要一起玩！”

“二人世界？”金蝉咀嚼小动物的奇怪用词，虽然比情妇之类文雅不少，但也不该是一个烂漫小孩会掌握的词汇。不过脚丫子想想也知道罪魁祸首的范围。

“嗯！上次小天教我的，是两个人沉浸在聊天里不管其他人的意思！”

“天蓬。”

“啊哈哈，悟空真聪明，记忆力也很好呢。”

“好了好了天蓬，大家长要着急了。”卷帘赶紧拆了袋pokey塞进天蓬嘴里。

“嗯……总之我也要玩，想大家一起玩！”

“不不悟空，我们一会儿去打棒球。天蓬和金蝉也过来，特别是金蝉，不多活动活动可跟不上悟空哦。”

“……哦。”

“好耶！金蝉也会一起来！”

卷帘意念擦汗，得亏悟空是个注意力很快被其他事物转移的孩子，金蝉是个容易被悟空带动情绪的新手爸爸，不然让悟空听这些少儿不宜的内容，那边黑着脸的爸爸不知道会做出什么。

“不过真是奇怪，悟空为什么会认为我和卷帘在偷偷玩过家家呢？”

天蓬，不要把话题带回来！卷帘努力向天蓬使眼色，天蓬正聚精会神把薯片串在pokey上，完全没看过来。

“我在外面听到的！上次去树上还鸟蛋的时候，出现了几个不认识的大人，他们在树下面聊天，说小天是小卷哥哥的情妇什么的，嗯……然后高、高……高攀？嫁入名门、青苹果云什么的，还有什么什么……我想问问他们什么是情妇，结果他们看到我就跑了。要是是不好的意思，我一定揍他们！”

“哈哈，真是不得了的过家家呢。”

卷帘对这种坊间八卦谈的内容忍俊不禁，要是继续传下去，指不定未来的天界野史还真的记下“某任西方军第一小队元帅（男）和其手下大将（男）有一腿”这种不靠谱记录，要是记载他泡了前上司老婆他反而没法反驳，也没必要反驳，确实是事实。

“真让人伤心，你还笑得出来，我和你已经退化成这种关系了吗？”天蓬假惺惺委屈，在pokey薯片串上挤了层芥末放进嘴里，辣得眉毛可怜巴巴扭成一团。卷帘无言把自己边上冷了的茶水和天蓬那杯热的调换一下，再婉拒天蓬伸过来的那串零食。

“还有啊还有啊，之前在走廊里也听人藏在拐角说过，小卷哥哥的爱好是泡上司的老婆，但是小天没有老婆，所以小卷哥哥就去泡小天，”悟空努力回忆并复述自己听不懂的话，“可是小卷哥哥的爱好不是钓鱼吗，所以我去纠正他们了。”

“捣蛋将军括号含下半身的狩猎范围可没有这么狭窄哦。”

“卷帘可是兴趣广泛的人呢。”

“喂喂。”

悟空看着两个大人你来我往，提出新的疑问：“对了，老婆是什么？好吃吗？”

“不能吃哦。简单来讲，就是和你互相喜欢，以后会一直在一起的人。可能会擅长家务，擅长做饭，也有可能什么都不会，但是让你想永远在一起的人。”

“诶？那我喜欢小天，喜欢小卷哥哥，喜欢金蝉，想和大家永远在一起，这样是吗？”

“哈哈哈，我们之间可不是需要别人盖章才能定义名称的关系哦。丈夫和妻子如果不去办手续，那他们也就没法成为丈夫和妻子，一旦结成了关系，再分开还需要办手续，是很麻烦的关系呢。”

“嗯……不是太懂……听起来不是好吃的东西。”

“好吃的那个是老婆饼，悟空还没到懂这些的时候哦。好了，卷帘已经把棒球拿出来了，出去活动活动身体吧。”

————

送走笨蛋父子，天蓬又窝回椅子打开先前看到一半的书。负责收拾残局的卷帘用鸡毛掸子戳戳上司的腰，在一边催促刚运动完的人赶紧去洗澡。

其实我没出多少汗。天蓬撩起油腻的头发给对方看干爽的后颈。

那你也四天没洗了吧！油成什么样了。已经挪步去书架摆书的卷帘抱怨，又补上一句：“水都放好了。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命……啊，这样看，其实卷帘更像我的妻子吧？”

“明明是老妈吧。”

“好好，辛苦了，妈妈♡”天蓬顺从点点头，反而卷帘听完装模作样摸摸手臂抚平鸡皮疙瘩。

“啊，说起来，卷帘家是五个兄弟吧。”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“突然想到，五等〇的〇嫁？”

“喂喂，按照一般论，也是五〇分的旦那吧？”

“哪里来的一般论？”

“哪里来的……不对，你快去洗。”

“好～好～”

慵懒踏着拖鞋的人终于进了浴室，卷帘听着水声不忘提醒对方不要在浴缸里睡觉，里面回应知道知道，卷帘完全不信。

百分之八十可能会睡着，剩下百分之二十是小憩一会儿在自己去叫他之前醒过来。

等扫除完去确认一下，希望那时候天蓬不要泡发。真是的，这样看比起老妈更像操不完心的妻子了。

自己的长相绝对不是美人类型，美人果然还是要天蓬和金蝉那款吧，原来如此，所以天蓬是妻子，自己担任丈夫的角色吗。甚至进化出情妇啦包养啦，完全戳中天蓬的八点档热爱点的设定。要是哪天他们为天界英勇牺牲了（比如下界打怪殉职，假如），闲得发慌的天界人指不定出版《天蓬元帅升职记》《回家的〇惑（卷帘家ver.）》，不得了，天蓬绝对想看。

盖过绯闻的办法是创造新的八卦，可惜到天蓬手下工作后泡妞的机会也变少，全员单身汉也没个姐妹，工作闲下来不是给这个自理能力低下的上司收拾房间打扫卫生关心起居，就是两人配点小菜小酌一番，聊聊有的没的，出差逸闻啦，古怪的伴手礼啦，现在还会分不少时间跟小猴子一起玩，不知道搭讪技术生疏了没有。

其实盖过绯闻也可以坐实绯闻……呃，还是算了，又没有影响。

等等，天蓬有姐妹吗。下次记得问问他，有的话希望也是天蓬一样的美人。

想些乱七八糟事情的间隙，卷帘把最后一本书放进书架。欣赏一番自己的劳动成果（很快会被破坏），卷帘心满意足点上烟。

啊，得去看看那个人还活着没有。

“喂——天蓬——醒着吗？”

浴室里安安静静，没有答复。

果然睡着了，卷帘叹气。

真是个让人不省心的美人。

END.


End file.
